Talk:Main Page
This page is only for discussing the main page itself. *For general discussion about NWN2Wiki, please post to the Community Portal talk. *The administrators are available for wiki help or NWN2 related questions. Archives: 1 (2006) - 2 (2007) - 3 (2008) ---- __TOC__ Edits All edits made will now receive careful scrutiny by your new staff member. Anything that is considered spam, or intended to be offensive will lead to a year-long ban. You may appeal this to the staff member who banned you, which will, until I find more staff, INVARIABLY be myself. I do not give more than one appeal per offense, and if you make multiple offenses, deliberately, you will earn a lifetime ban. Edits to the main page without staff consent will not be tolerated. No exceptions. Regards, Karl "13621" Mjolnir In regards of gamespy removing support... Howdy fellow members of NWN2 community, I was wondering if it would be possible to modify the main page to link an external site for it, and before I even bother to give the link I'll express the reason why. Some of you may have already heard that gamespy no longer supports NWN1 or NWN2 meaning we can no longer search the servers through viable methods for a couple of days now. Of course NWN2 community is quite well known for tech savvy solutions and even now quite a few people are working on solution to open visibility for persistent worlds to all public. Alas the issue is not so simple since nwn2 community is split between number of singular persistent world forums, sites and the likes. I feel we need a centraliced system of linking these solutions to general public view where people that are searching servers actually need it. And with this comes the site I figured I'd petition to be applied to the main page as I feel it deserves a great attention while we still have a multiplayer community to run it for: http://www.nwnlist.com/ It is not a site made by myself thus I can't collect any credits of it, nor am I aware of the general nametag of the person making it. Also mind you this is still early stages of this problem, but I feel a good quick response to prevent issues is better than let the issue escalate and then try to fix it. Mr_Otyugh SCoD Admin 12:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) INITIATIVE ON SNACK attacks I am curious about initiative rolls for sneak attacks, if i have a dual wield character with 26 bab for example ( 6 mainhand and 6 offhand with perfect two wep handling for a total of 12 attacks) i start out a sneak attack times 12 that means a lot of dmg if all hits connect even if it's unlikely in most scenarios, will initiative dampen that process? Will the npc's based on turn order /dice ( d&d rules kill me sometimes...) figure me out and after 1 or maybe a bit more out of those attacks ignore some because his initiative is higher and they dont count as sneak attacks anymore? HEART OF THE MATTER : are initiative feats worth it for a dual wield high bab hasted sneak attacker? i remember that in nwn 1 initiative didnt matter on how many attacks you had related to sneak attacks it only mattered if the npc would hit you back or not before he died from said sneak attacks :Snack attacks? Who has the best initiative in the McDonalds row? :Ahem.. in short, Initiative has only very niche uses. Try it out yourself - as in NWN1, feats that improve it are generally considered useless (Also note this discussion doesn't belong in the Main Page talk). -- GFallen (talk) 11:10, October 26, 2014 (UTC)